Doctor Who and the Return of the Time Royals
by DuchWarrant
Summary: The Docter after being forced by Rose to regenreate gets taken by the TARDIS to the only person who han help him, his fiancée Romana. Reuniting they take up their Birthright as the Lord King and Lady Queen of Time. RoseBASHING, RassilonBASHING


Doctor Who: The Return of the Time Royalty

Whilst this is my first-time writing Doctor Who Fanfiction I have been a significant whovian since the shows return in 2005 with an interest and appreciation for the old series as well. I m not a fan of having to rewrite disclaimers every chapter so I will be writing on at the start of the prologue only, henceforth:

**DISCLAIMER: I am not the BBC of which own the entire rights to Doctor Who, nor am I a fully qualified Time Lord (no matter how hard I wish I was). All rights belong to the appropriate company of which I have no affiliation with apart from immensely enjoying the work that they produce. **

Pre-story information: This is an AU (Alternate Universe) and is set just after Rose wakes up from having the power of the heart of the TARDIS removed from her by the 9th Doctor. The Doctor is understandably upset and annoyed at a "Stupid Ape" cost him a regeneration because she has a crush. The TARDIS is a sentient ship after all and senses her masters desire to be near someone who can help him and of course who better that his Fiancé. (BTW RoseBASHING).

-DWTRTR-DWTRTR-DWTRTR-

The Doctor was staring at the screen on the center console when he sensed the waking of the ignoramus on the ground. The stupid girl has wasted one of his lives, HIS LIVES, because she had a crush on him. Primitive ape, who did she think she was. He had already made up his mind. She was going home and that was final. No pleading or begging was getting her out of this one. He could already feel the tell-tale pain of regeneration building up in his second heart. Contrary to popular belief of the universe it damn well heart to regenerate. Rewriting every cell in your body is not a nice experience. He would know having regenerated 9 times already.  
"What happened?", The ape had finally decided to speak it seemed.  
"Don't you remember? You looked into the heart of the TARDIS". Now she had a look of so what on her face. Why did this body have to pick a human who just had to have little knowledge of anything but how to mess things up? Looking at the console it showed that he was landing at his destination, the Powell Estate. Landing he looked at Rose and with very little difficulty mustered up the anger he felt and directed it to her.  
"Get out", She looked at him with an ace of utter disbelief.  
"What...", Of course she just had to act dumb didn't she.  
"You heard me GET OUT. You looked into the heart of the TARDIS, you ripped her open. It was only luck that you didn't manage to rip open a hole in the fabric of reality with your stupidity. You could have caused the destruction of life in the known universe itself. As such you are no longer safe to travel with, Get Out."  
Rose was looking at him is horror and pity. How could he do this to her. Fine she would leave but it would only be a matter of time before he came crawling back to her after all. How could he live without her? Grabbing her pack which was conveniently beside the doors she stormed out without a backwards glance.

The Doctor looked at the doors to make sure of the closure and then set course for the vortex to drift aimlessly while regenerating. The TARDIS recognizing the signs of impending complications immediately changed the course to a place where the only person in the universe could help her thief. Thief cared for her and helped her. She needed to care for her Thief as he had for her.

The Doctor looked at the scanner as the TARDIS landed. Somehow, he must have messed up the controls for the destination because he swore, he set the course to the Time vortex not Liandril. Ah well, Liandril was isolated and without sentient life forms on it anyway.

Struggling out of the TARDIS he looked around, musing at the obvious change in the atmosphere since the last time he was here with Romana, well Romana II to be precise. It was the place he had, regarding Time Lord Tradition, proposed to her. It was the curse of his family to only propose to their Life Mates on the Planet Liandril. Such was the reason for his renegade behavior. Who would want the mantle of his birthright when he was barely out of the academy? Stumbling forward he was musing on the time when he had proposed to Romana, it was this very day 58 years ago on the Eve of the Last Great Time War. But she was gone now, as was Gallifrey. Just as the pain for regeneration got too much to bear and his regeneration started, he felt a consciousness on his mind connecting to him. Only one person could do that and that was his intended. Looking towards the snow-capped ice mountains of Liandril he saw a brown-haired girl running towards him shouting his childhood nickname.  
"Theta!", She ran up to him and threw herself into his arms throwing both into the ground.  
"I thought you had left me", the girl sobbed as she clung to him.  
"I could never leave you Romanadvoratrelundar, Now isn't this not how the high president and future Lady Queen of Time should Act?".  
Romana pulled away slightly, "Well if you want me to act all high and mighty I can but excuse me for not being able to see my Fiancé for 54 years especially after having to command him in battle even if he is the future Lord King of Time".

Romana sensed that her own regeneration was also nearing. The time war had not been kind to her with her regenerations being forced to her 9th regenerations making her on par with the Doctor. Theta had not always been careful with his body and knowing what he went through a lot she could understand.

The Doctor could also sense the upcoming regeneration of his Fiancée. After all the Proposal ceremony of a Gallifreyan was essentially the bonding of their second hearts.

With a smile and an embrace, the 2 Gallifreyans exploded with regeneration energy fueled by their love for one another and their closeness.

**AN: I know this may seem short for a first chapter but still. This is not the same traditional story that you are used to, I know. However, I must emphasize, reviews with constructive criticism will be appreciated and most likely acted on. Flames will be sent to the void. The Doctors regeneration from Christopher Eccleston to David Tennant is remaining the same. The actor who is playing the part of the 10****th**** Romana is Emilia Clarke and the 11****th**** Romana is played by Annabelle Wallis. **


End file.
